<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oxymoron by pinball_mentality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617727">oxymoron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinball_mentality/pseuds/pinball_mentality'>pinball_mentality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Relationship Study, can’t believe the first hq fic i write is bc im crying over timeskip kagehina, for once i’m not writing angst, just soft fluff between two dorks, kind of, lowercase intended, no beta we die like daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinball_mentality/pseuds/pinball_mentality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s the soft, quiet moments like these when kageyama tobio falls in love with hinata shouyou all over again, and vice versa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oxymoron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just soft fluff between two dorks who deserve it. i’m a sucker for kagehina shhhh.</p><p>this is my first hq fic mainly because timeskip kghn has me sobbing and i have no self-control.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's the soft, quiet moments like these when kageyama tobio falls in love with hinata shouyou all over again.</p><p>to an outsider, it's not really quiet at all. they're both arguing over who gets the last meat bun on the way home from practice. hinata's bike squeaks every so often. gravel crunches underneath their feet, shining slightly with the light from the moon and nearly-gone sun.</p><p>the paper bag carrying their food crinkles in kageyama's hand as his knuckles turn white and he pulls out the last meat bun. he's not going to give into hinata's soft brown eyes or the grin painting his face despite the insults flowing out of both their mouths. yes, to an outsider this is a cacophony of noises, loud and harsh and mindless.</p><p>but it is soft and quiet in the way hinata shivers, thinking of how their captain would react if he knew they were arguing like this. it shows in the way kageyama's eyebrows furrow and the worry in his voice when he asks if hinata’s cold, though it’s buried in a sea of <strike>pet names</strike> insults like <em>dumbass</em> and <em>idiot</em>. the way hinata smiles at him and shrugs it off, the way kageyama scoffs but hands hinata the warm meat bun nevertheless.</p><p>it’s quiet in the way their hands brush against each other until hinata's fingers intertwine with his setter's silently. soft as the smiles they don't bother trying to hide anymore. it’s quiet with the unspoken promises for tomorrow and it’s soft like the kiss pressed atop waves of orange.</p><p>they don't have to say <em>i love you</em> for the other to know it. it fills the gaps between them, the stretches of comfortable silence and soft laughter and heavy breathing after they race against each other on their way home. and this is why the moment is soft and quiet as they bicker even though the meat bun's already gone.</p><p>this is why kageyama tobio feels his stomach do a flip and his heart pound fast as he looks down at the other boy, and this is why hinata shouyou can't stop the heat from rising to his cheeks and warming his heart when he feels his hand get squeezed gently.</p><p>they love each other and continue to fall in love again and again, these moments between the two of them soft and quiet and knowing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dorks in love (tm)</p><p>thanks for reading! be sure to drop a review. it gives me that sweet, sweet serotonin. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>